


Feels like Home

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's had his hours cut at the factory but he's found a way to make a little extra cash by doing some repairs for other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/55JmwVwO3x) photo.

"There's a message for you."

"Thanks mum." Kevin traipsed through the door, heading straight for where the phone was sitting to see a post-it note with a number on it and the word 'roof'.

Kevin called it, listening to it ring as he slipped his shoes and jacket off, just as he was about to put the receiver down a soft voice said, "Hello."

"Hi, you called about getting your roof repaired?" Kevin worked as a welder, but since he'd been cut to three days a week, he'd realised that he was quite capable of doing other repairs around the house, so he'd set up a little business on the side. It wasn't bad money and it was flexible so he could work when it suited him.

"Yeah, some of the tiles came loose in the storm last week."

"Ok, I'm free tomorrow. I can have a look at it for you then." Kevin patted his pockets trying to find his phone, he put all the appointments in there so that he wouldn't end up double booked.

"That's great. I'll be at work all day, do you need access to the house?"

"No, it shouldn't take more than a day either." Kevin got the man's address and saved it all into his phone, a few tiles shouldn't be too difficult for him, the longest part would be driving to the place to get the right tiles rather than fitting them.

***

Kevin was up early and had been to look at the house first thing, measuring up the tiles so that he could get the right ones, and enough of them. He'd got most of the way to the hardware store when his little brother's school had rang to say that he wasn't feeling well and could someone pick him up. Kevin had thought about getting the tiles and then going to get his brother, but he didn't want him to have to wait any longer.

With a sigh he turned round and headed for the school. Britt wasn't home until three, she hadn't got a signal when she was out in the field with the horses, but Kevin had been happy to stay home with his brother, eating ice cream and playing video games.

Britt rushed up to them both, giving Kevin a kiss on the cheek before hugging his brother. "Thank you sweetie."

"It's cool, we've had fun today!" Kevin ruffled his little brother's hair as he pretended to look annoyed. "I have to get going now, with it being light until late I should still be able to get the job done today."

Kevin gave his mum one last hug before heading back to his car and towards the hardware store, it didn't take him long to get the tiles and he was back at the house by dinner time.

There was a text from the guy, saying that he was out this evening but if Kevin left the bill he'd have the money for him tomorrow morning, which was fine by Kevin, it was going to be a late one and it would be easier to work without worrying if he was disturbing him.

It didn't take him long to have the tiles in place, and just as the sun was setting, Kevin saw a beautiful woman leave the house. She was dressed up in heels and an evening dress and her long brown hair fell down over her shoulders. He felt a little stab of guilt, he'd been banging around for the last few hours not realising that she was in there, but she gave him a little wave and a smile which made him feel better.

 _It's a pity she's already taken_ , Kevin thought, although it wouldn't stop him asking a few questions when he came to take payment tomorrow. _Maybe she's his sister?_

*

Kevin was up early, he drove his brother to school to save him the walk, although he was feeling a little better he wasn't quite fully recovered. And he was going out to collect the money for his last job, so it wasn't too far out of the way for him, although he'd have done it even if it was in the opposite direction.

Kevin wondered if the woman would answer the door, save him awkwardly trying to wheedle the information out of the guy, but there was no such luck.

"Hi, I'm Kevin, the roofer." Kevin looked at the man, very attractive, which gave him hope that it might have been his sister that he saw last night.

"Yeah, I've seen you about." He ran his fingers through his hair, he'd clearly had a late night if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. "I'm Stoffel, sorry for not saying hi last night, I was in a hurry to get to my mate's bachelor party."

"That was you?" Kevin watched fear ripple across Stoffel's face and he realised that his tone did sound a little judgemental. "Sorry, you were a very attractive woman. Actually, you're a very attractive man." _Had he just said that? Was he flirting?_ A little voice inside his head groaned, but it disappeared when he saw Stoffel smile.

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes, please." Kevin had on his angelic smile, the one that made people either want to protect him or sleep with him (and sometimes both).

Stoffel told him all about the party, how his mate was eloping so they had to go all out for the bachelor party. Kevin told him all about his family, and work, which was all he seemed to have at the moment, not that it was a bad thing, but since he'd left high school, there was definitely less of his friends about, either they'd moved away or ended up having families of their own.

There was something about Stoffel that made him easy to talk to, easy to be around and Kevin held his breath before mustering up the courage to ask, "Do you want to go out sometime?" His mind was repeating; _please let him be into guys, gay or bi, I don't mind._

"Sure. What did you have in mind?" Stoffel's smile calmed him and he realised that he hadn't thought any further ahead than asking him out on a date.

"Do you know Dan's Pool Hall? They do good food and we could play a few games." Kevin hadn't been there in a while, and he hoped that the food was still good, but it was the only place he could think of.

"Yeah, that would be fun. I haven't played pool in years." Stoffel slid along the sofa, giving Kevin a little hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Are you free tonight?"

Kevin nodded, he hadn't got any more jobs lined up and he wasn't due back at work until Tuesday.

"I need to get some more sleep, so I can look vaguely human tonight." Stoffel laughed, it was kind and warm and it had Kevin feeling squishy inside already. "I'll see you there at seven?"

"I'll see you there."

Stoffel saw Kevin to the door, and Kevin spent the rest of the day grinning like an idiot. He couldn't wait for his mum to get home so that he could tell her all the details.

*

Kevin was excited for his date, it had been a while since he'd actually dated anyone, and he wanted everything to be perfect. He'd spent an hour preening to make sure that every hair was perfect, his blond stubble was just the right length to be soft and fluffy, and that he looked amazing in his shirt.

"You look lovely, honey." Britt gave him a kiss on the cheek, looking at him with a smile on her face. Kevin was sure that she still saw him as her little boy sometimes.

"Thanks mum." Kevin patted his pockets, checking that he had his phone and wallet before heading out into the warm evening air, the smell of metal sparks wafting over from the factory.

The walk to the pool hall was pleasant and Kevin was relieved to see Stoffel was already there when he arrived.

Stoffel looked amazing, nice shirt with a jumper over it, tight enough to give a hint of the muscles that were hiding underneath. And his smile, it made Kevin want to run over and kiss him, but he forced himself to walk over, giving Stoffel a hug before sitting down.

He tried not to flick his eyes over him, trying to play it cool, but he knew that he had a big grin on his face. "Have you eaten?"

"No. You?" Stoffel fidgeted with his cuffs before looking up at Kevin, he had an equally big grin on his face and Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. It was rare for him to be so excited for a date, but there was something about Stoffel that filled him with nervous energy, a desire to be close to him, to spend time with him, even if they weren't doing anything in particular, Kevin knew that he'd be happy just to sit on the sofa and watch movies with him.

"No. I didn't have time after work. Well, I could have but I took me ages to get ready." Kevin blushed, would Stoffel think he was strange for telling him this?

"Same here." Stoffel smiled, running his hands through his hair before sliding the menu towards Kevin.

"The cheese burger with everything." The smell of the food had hit him the second that he'd walked through the door, the salty, greasy, meaty smell mixed with a hint of something spicy and cheesy, it was mouth watering and it had clouded Kevin's better judgement. He was pretty sure that he'd make a mess eating the giant burger, but he didn't think Stoffel would mind.

Kevin went to stand up but Stoffel stopped him. "I'll get it. You can get the next one." Stoffel smiled and Kevin liked the sound of that, next one. He hadn't been here long but he knew that he wanted another date with Stoffel.

Stoffel returned with two pints of beer and made sure that he scooted his chair closer to Kevin's. Once the awkwardness had subsided the conversation flowed easily, pausing only when the food arrived. It looked amazing, and far bigger than would fit in Kevin's hands. He considered using the fork and knife but it just wasn't him so he grabbed it, holding it securely as he took a huge bite, making appreciative noises that bordered on pornographic as he ate.

There was a dribble of sauce running over his fingers and Kevin licked them clean, making sure that Stoffel was watching as he did it. He was relieved that Stoffel had also chosen to eat with his fingers and he was so glad that the food here was every bit as good as he remembered it to be.

Kevin finished his food and downed his beer, wandering up the bar to get more and when he returned with the drinks he held out some coins for Stoffel to see. "Fancy a game of pool?"

"You'll have to teach me how to play." Stoffel raised his eyebrow, he was clearly thinking the same thing as Kevin, any excuse for Kevin to press his body against him.

Stoffel took his pint and wandered over to the pool tables, sitting the drinks down on a little ledge, waiting for Kevin to pick out a couple of cues, laying them out on the table as he racked up the balls, lining them up with ease.

"Want to take the first shot?" Kevin motioned for Stoffel to come over, he picked up one of the cues and Kevin moved the other one out of the way before positioning himself behind Stoffel.

Kevin was leaning over Stoffel, trying not to grope him too much as he showed him how to hold the cue and line up the shots. "Just breathe, relax your body."

Stoffel snorted and Kevin left him to it, pointing at where to aim to break the pack of balls. It was a good shot and the balls scattered nicely, leaving a couple of good options for Kevin, but he was going to try his best not to show Stoffel up too much.

"You're good at this." Stoffel leant in closer before whispering, "I like a man that's good with long things."

Kevin sniggered, but at the same time he was thankful that he remembered to pick up a couple of condoms. He didn't want to presume, but he wanted to be prepared in case the opportunity came up.

Kevin cleared the table without too much effort, making sure that he messed up enough shots that Stoffel got a few turns. After two games, both won by Kevin, Stoffel admitted defeat.

"Would you like another drink?" Stoffel asked, "Maybe coffee at mine?"

Kevin smiled, no other answer seemed suitable. He followed Stoffel and once they were outside Stoffel turned to face him, letting their lips meet. It was quick and chaste, a brief brush of lips and stubble before Stoffel grabbed his hand, leading him home.

They stumbled through the door, lips and hands desperately trying to make contact with any bit of free skin, delighting in the feeling of softness.

Clothes were left in a trail all the way to Stoffel's bedroom, neither willing to wait any longer. Kevin would normally put on a tease, but now, with Stoffel's hard cock pressed against his thigh, all he wanted was Stoffel inside him.

"Fuck me."

Stoffel looked surprised, which considering they were both naked and hard, Kevin wasn't sure where else Stoffel thought that this was going. Kevin stepped back, giving Stoffel a minute to catch his breath. Stoffel traced the outline of his tattoos, his fingers so gentle that they felt like a light breeze on a warm day.

Kevin's chest was heaving, his skin covered in goose bumps, waiting for the next touch. It was so blissful that he shut his eyes, heightening the feeling of every stroke, until he felt Stoffel's soft moist lips pressed to his skin, tracing the inked lines, his tongue flicking out and making Kevin shudder with anticipation.

The feeling of Stoffel's lips and fingers working away getting closer and closer to his now leaking cock had him on the brink of tears, Kevin wanted to scream for Stoffel to get on with it and yet at the same time he wanted this feeling to last forever, knowing that the resulting climax was going to be spectacular.

Stoffel licked up the pre-come from Kevin's tip, causing him to groan out loud as a moist finger circled his hole, pressing in as Kevin bucked his hips, unsure if his legs were up to the task of holding him up. A second finger thrust its way inside, making Kevin stagger and Stoffel held him tight, kissing along his hip bones, working him open as gently as he'd traced his tattoos.

Kevin squirmed, trying to get Stoffel to hit that spot but he withdrew his fingers, tracing the curve of his back as he stood up, kissing him as his thumb brushed along his cheek. The bed creaked as Stoffel lay down on it, Kevin opened his eyes and let Stoffel guide him, making himself comfy as Kevin straddled him. Stoffel made quick work of rolling the condom on, Kevin was licking his lips as he watched, Stoffel was a nice size and with all the foreplay, he knew that he was going to get some spectacular sex.

Kevin lowered himself down onto Stoffel, breathing deeply so that he could savour every second, the perfect feeling of being stretched and filled, of feeling complete. His eyes were screwed shut and he could feel Stoffel's warm breath against his chest, his big hands holding his hips tight, allowing him to set the pace.

Once Stoffel was completely inside Kevin took a deep breath, leaning in for a kiss as he adjusted to it all. For a moment Kevin thought that he was going to come before they'd even moved but he managed to catch it in time, think of something else as Stoffel slowly moved his hips, testing to see if Kevin was ready.

Kevin couldn't wait any longer, he set a nice pace, head thrown back as he rode Stoffel's cock, forcing his eyes open so that he could see how beautiful Stoffel looked, smiling as he stared into Kevin's eyes, making him feel so loved and special. He moved to stroke his own cock but Stoffel batted his hand away, gripping him tight as he pumped his hand in time with Kevin. The warmth spread through Kevin's body, spurting out of him with force as he moaned in pleasure, drowning out the sound of Stoffel as he came, leaving him limp in his arms, whimpering with all the little aftershocks as the power of speech returned to him.

"That was amazing." Kevin kissed along the side of Stoffel's neck, unwilling to separate their bodies just yet.

"You're amazing." Stoffel stroked Kevin's hair, they fell asleep in a sticky mess, neither wanting to move, both happy to have the other close.

*

Kevin couldn't believe how easily their relationship fell into place, they saw each other most days, hanging out or making out. They both had a day off and Kevin was hoping that meant a day of movies and sex, not necessarily in that order.

"I need to make a cake." Stoffel was busy in the kitchen, recipe book open and ingredients sitting out waiting to be used.

"Can't it wait?" Kevin asked, not that he minded, but he wasn't a great cook, or baker, and he didn't want to mess things up.

"No, I said I'd bake it for a colleague's birthday and if I don't do it now it won't be cool enough to ice tonight." Stoffel gave Kevin a quick kiss. "Chill, read a book, I won't be too long."

Kevin ran his fingers over the spines of the books, hoping that one would call out to him. And then he saw it: _Erotika_. He glanced over his shoulder to check that Stoffel wasn't watching but Kevin was out of the line of sight from the kitchen door, so he made himself comfy on the sofa and started reading.

It was a little bit boring at first but then Kevin started to get into it, and it was really hot. He'd thought that the title would be ironic but it really was erotic, so much so that he was starting to have a space issue in his jeans. Kevin squirmed and ended up adjusting his clothing, trying not to rub against his half hard cock but it felt so good.

He lowered the book just enough to check that Stoffel still couldn't see him from the kitchen and once he saw that he was out of sight, he unbuttoned his jeans and began to stroke himself. His lips were clamped shut so that he wouldn't make a sound, only the noise of his hand rubbing against his boxers could be heard.

Kevin was close, and a little whimper escaped from his lips, he was too far gone to notice Stoffel wandering through to watch him.

Stoffel thought he'd heard something but when he got to the doorway he saw that Kevin was reading a book, _that book_ , and his hand was wedged down his jeans, rubbing away as he writhed on the sofa. He looked so hot like that, not that he didn't always look hot to Stoffel, but with his t-shirt riding up and his back arched he looked perfect.

Stoffel slid a hand down into his jogging bottoms, thankful that the elastic was loose on them. He pulled out his cock, touching himself with lazy strokes, enjoying the show that Kevin was putting on for him. Each breathless moan of Kevin's went straight to his cock, but Stoffel didn't want to disturb Kevin.

He leant back against the door frame, making himself comfy but it creaked as he put his weight on it, startling Kevin.

Kevin wasn't really reading the book anymore, he was mostly just skimming through it, more focused on his impending climax, every inch of skin was sensitive, aroused in anticipation and he was wondering how much longer Stoffel would be when he heard a creak. He looked up to see Stoffel watching him and Kevin's heart raced, until he saw that Stoffel had his cock out.

"Want to watch? Or would you rather join in?" Kevin raised an eyebrow, he didn't mind putting on a show for Stoffel, although he'd prefer him to join in.

Stoffel didn't answer, he just stripped off his clothes and Kevin did the same, watching as he walked over to the sofa. He was grinning and Kevin lay back, Stoffel licked his lips before straddling his face, positioning himself so that his cock touched Kevin's lips and he was perfectly placed to suck Kevin, teasing him with tiny kisses, making him writhe and moan as he finally took him into his mouth.

Kevin waited until Stoffel had settled into a nice rhythm before joining in, running his tongue along the length and flicking at the head while he sucked away. His hands were caressing Stoffel's perfect rear, fingers teasing at his hole as he felt himself get close, wanting them both to come at the same time. Kevin took all of Stoffel into his mouth, gagging as the tip hit his throat, gasping as he came, trying to swallow it all down as he shuddered with his own orgasm.

It took Kevin a minute to catch his breath, Stoffel was considerate enough to roll off him after he'd come and not crush him. Stoffel was cuddled into his thigh, fingers dancing over the sensitive skin there, with the biggest smile on his face, it all felt so natural, so comfortable.

"Would you come to dinner at my house, meet my mum and my brother?" Kevin stared at Stoffel, watching to see if his smile changed, but he didn't even flinch.

"I'd like that." Stoffel reached out for Kevin's hand, intertwining their fingers as his smile grew. They may have only been together for a couple of months, but already everything felt like it was serious, that they were going to go the distance, be together forever.

*

"Hi Stoffel, it's so nice to meet you." Britt went in for a hug, and Kevin was holding Stoffel's hand tight, hoping that his family wouldn't overwhelm Stoffel.

The food was good and the conversation wasn't too intense, but once Kevin's little brother was tucked into bed for the night and they'd moved to the living room with their coffee and cake, that was when the questions got a little more personal.

"So what is it that you do?" Britt asked, taking a sip of her coffee as she looked at Stoffel.

"Software design, it's what I studied at university, and the job here was promotion, so I moved country and set up here."

"Good money?"

"Mum!" Kevin blushed, although he knew that she didn't mean it in a nasty way, it still felt like she could have asked more tactfully.

"Yes. And I own my house." Stoffel laughed, Kevin was glad that he hadn't taken it badly.

"Do you love Kevin?"

Stoffel held Kevin's hand tighter, they hadn't said the words yet, even though meeting Kevin's mum meant that they were definitely a serious couple. It had seemed wrong to say it after sex, what if Kevin had thought that was all that he loved about him? And yet at other times Stoffel felt it would be strange just to blurt it out. He knew that he loved Kevin, and he was sure that Kevin loved him. All the little glances and loving looks, the fact that he was so easy to be around, that they seemed to work so well together.

"Yes." Stoffel turned to face Kevin, taking his other hand so that they were staring into each other's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kevin's smile was adorable, it looked like he needed a halo to go with it.

"Good." Britt cleared up the plates and left them staring at each other with big eyes, both wondering how much longer it would have taken them to say the words if it hadn't been for Britt. Not that it really mattered, but somehow hearing the words out loud made it real.

*

It hadn't been a big deal, one day as they were lying on the sofa, sweaty and sated, Stoffel asked, "Would you move in with me?"

They'd been together for seven months, and Kevin spent most of his time at Stoffel's place, it was the logical decision, but Kevin's heart still raced, happy that Stoffel wanted to live with him. "Yes. Of course."

They celebrated with burgers and a game of pool, Stoffel had definitely got better at it, and he even won a game.

That weekend Kevin had packed his stuff and packed it into his car. Some of the things from his childhood went into the attic, leaving the room clear enough for visitors. At least his aunt would be able to sleep in a bed when she came to visit rather than the old fold-out sofa.

Britt's smile was tinged with sadness, but he wasn't going to be far away, and Kevin was sure that he'd be round for dinner on a regular basis, even though Stoffel had taught him to cook, he still loved his mother's cooking.

Stoffel was waiting for him, a big grin on his face as Kevin pulled into the driveway.

"I've cleared space for you." Stoffel gave him a big hug, leading him into the house so that they could plan where everything would go.

"I don't really have a lot of stuff." Kevin had been surprised how little he owned, it had all fitted into his car. He didn't really own many books or DVDs, it was mostly clothes and games. And he'd left his games for his little brother, it seemed only right. So it was only clothes and tools to be unpacked, Stoffel's garage was empty so that was the tools dealt with, and there wasn't many clothes, the perks of wearing overalls for work.

It didn't take long for the two of them to put everything away. Once they were done they curled up on the sofa and Kevin saw something that caught his eye, a silver photo frame with a picture of him, his mum and his brother, sitting on the bookshelves.

"Your mum gave it to me. So you don't forget about them." Stoffel cuddled in closer to Kevin, stroking his back as they watched a film.

Kevin felt like he was home.

*

_Kevin was sucking him, rough lips working away as he fingered him open, stretching him wide so that he could ravage him, fuck him into the mattress._

_He arched his back, willing him deeper, wanting every last inch as he begged for more. He was achingly hard, Kevin looming over him, thrusting away, nudging his prostate with every thrust until he could bear it no longer._

_"I need to come." The whine in his voice was pitiful but he didn't care, he just wanted his release, the familiar tightness building in his groin._

_Kevin's hand was wrapped around him, pushing him over the edge as he came, his body writhing in ecstasy._

 

Kevin woke up to see Stoffel thrashing about in bed, it looked like he was having a nightmare. He tried to comfort him, stroking his face but it only seemed to make things worse so he tried to gently shake Stoffel awake. Stoffel jumped off the bed, tangled in the duvet as Kevin tried to comfort him, but Stoffel kept batting his hands away.

"What's wrong?" Kevin pulled the duvet from around Stoffel, and then he saw what the problem was. Stoffel was still hard, come splattered over his abs, half-awake after being roused from his dream. His wet dream.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Kevin put out a hand and helped Stoffel back into bed. "Want to tell me about it?" Kevin winked at him before ducking down to lick him clean, delighting in each twitch and gasp.

"I…" Stoffel wasn't sure why it was so difficult to talk to Kevin now, he'd never known Kevin to be judgemental but they didn't really talk about sex, it had all just fallen into place, Stoffel always topped and Kevin seemed happy with that arrangement. "… want you to fuck me."

"I thought you'd never ask." Kevin's cheeky smile broke the tension, he leant in for a kiss, fingers tracing the curve of Stoffel's back as their bodies pressed together, sliding against each other.

Kevin kissed his way down Stoffel's perfect chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue, waiting until he was writhing on the bed before taking him into his mouth, Stoffel's moans echoing around the room as he worked away, his fingers opening him up as he begged for more, wriggling so that Kevin's fingers nudged his prostate. Kevin felt the familiar flutter of an impending orgasm, the way his body twitched and he slid his fingers out, giving Stoffel's cock one last kiss to the tip before grabbing the condom and rolling it on.

Stoffel's eyes were black with lust, each needy whimper had Kevin hurrying to get in position, kneeling between his legs as he allowed Stoffel to wrap his legs around his waist, making sure that he was comfy before lining up with Stoffel's hole, feeling the warmth radiating out from him.

Kevin stared at Stoffel, watching his mouth fall open as he pressed inside, his eyes wide and he held his breath until Kevin was fully inside, he was snug around him. Stoffel let out a little whine and Kevin started to thrust, small movements at first but then as Stoffel got noisier, Kevin got faster, trying to make it last, to make it good for Stoffel.

Stoffel looked gorgeous, his lips moist and his eyes rimmed with tears, arching his back for more as he held Kevin's shoulders, gasping with each thrust. Kevin could make him wait no longer and he stroked his cock, his face contorted in pleasure as his warm come spilled over Kevin's hand, triggering Kevin's orgasm and leaving them both breathless and sticky. Smiling and giggling as they lay together, holding each other tight.

"Good?"

"Perfect."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
